


Boundless as the Sea

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s12e10 Dennis' Double Life, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "He reaches out and suddenly he's close enough to touch him, and when he grabs Dennis's shoulder everything comes back, the world is spinning normally, and he's grounded, his chest heaving and his body trembling."An alternate ending for "Dennis' Double Life."





	Boundless as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It doesn't take long for Mac's brain to process what just happened. He's almost laughing at the drama of it all when it hits him.

_Dennis just walked out the door._

Maybe for the last time. And the thought absolutely terrifies him. 

He must look as bad as he feels because somebody rests a sympathetic hand on his back.

He shakes it off, mutters a half-assed, "I have to go," to the gang, and stumbles out the door in a daze. 

His blood is rushing in his ears, and everything feels like it's happening in super-slow-motion, like he's trying to wade through knee-deep water in heavy shoes and if he could just lift his leg a little higher maybe he could get free. But Dennis seems so far away, and he can barely hear anything. Is he calling Dennis' name? Can he hear him?

His head is swimming.  

He reaches out and suddenly he's close enough to touch him, and when he grabs Dennis's shoulder everything comes back, the world is spinning normally, and he's grounded, his chest heaving and his body trembling.  

"Dennis," he says breathlessly. 

He freezes, his body tense and his jaw locked. Mac can see the subtle motion on his cheek as he grinds his teeth together. He makes no move to turn around. 

"Wait. Please."

His eyes are welling up and desperation is boiling his blood. Dennis doesn't move, his eyes are shut, his lip is trembling, and his shoulder is taut under Mac's hand 

"Don't go. I... I can't let you go, not again. Not after all the shit that we've been through, not after I..." he searches his mind for all the words that have gone unsaid between them. They could fill a book—a library—with everything they should have said but couldn't. All the words that should have taken the place of stolen glances and gentle touches and late-night embraces. All the declarations that could have set them free. All the wasted opportunity. 

"I never thought I'd come out. Even on days when I let myself consider the possibility that I was gay, coming out was never an option. It couldn't be. So, everything I felt for you...everything I _feel_ for you...I didn't really know what it meant. At first, I just thought we were best friends. And we were. But somewhere down the line things changed. Being with you was the best part of my day. Any free time, any day off, any second I could spend, I'd spend it with you. I may have been in denial, but I wasn't stupid. I thought I couldn't find a girl that was hot enough, then I thought maybe I just couldn't find the right guy. Then maybe I was just broken and nobody could really love me. But then you'd show up and you'd just...you'd make all that go away. Despite it all, you'd make me feel special. Like maybe things would turn out okay."

He can feel Dennis shaking. He wipes his face and keeps going. 

"You know, sometimes I can't stand you. You're mean to me, you manipulate me, you act like you hate me to my face. But I know you, and I know how much of it is an act. It's shitty, but it's what you do to protect yourself. Then, I realized something, not long after I came out. When it's all said and done: I'd rather have you, and all the shit that comes with that, because you're worth it. Everything that you are, everything that comes with us being together; I accept it all. We can work something out, I know it. There isn't anything we can't get through together. You make me strong, Dennis. Even when I'm weak and hopeless, and nothing else is going good for me. You're always here. We're better together. And that's why I can't let you do this. I can't imagine a world where that's all gone. It's a world I don't want to live in. Because I..."  

His voice cracks as he runs out of air.

This is it.

The last 20 years have been leading up to this moment. Years of pain, guilt, and denial. Years of pining and crying and healing. All culminating with his hand on Dennis' shoulder and tears in his eyes and the desperate hope that this might work. It's his last chance to tell the truth, to be who he is. And goddamn if he won't take it.

"I love you. I've always loved you. And we're—God," a sob escapes his lips, "we're forty years old and we still have time. We still have time. To change. To live for us. To do all that shit that we couldn't do before. Don't give up on me. Not now."

He feels like he's left his body. Every nerve is alive, and his head feels like it's going to explode.

Tears are flowing freely; his vision is blurry, and his nose is running and he's sure he's a mess, but he doesn't care. He feels free. For the first time in over a decade. Dennis' head is in his hands and Mac can feel his body being wrack with tremors. He grips his shoulder firmly, coaxing him into turning to face him. He's coming apart before Mac's eyes; as soon as he gets a glimpse at his face he dissolves into deep, guttural sobs, reaching out and clinging onto him desperately. His hands grab at Mac's face, his shirt, tangling in his hair. 

He wraps his arms around Dennis and holds him like he never has before.

It feels like the first time they've ever touched. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
